Hammerclaw
Overview The Hammerclaw is the go-to healing ship in the Heavy Steel series, designed to be tough to kill with a series of skills which aid its performance in any space battle while also sustaining support to an ally in need. The ship has also the following bonuses: * 25% HP bonus The ship abilities: * HP Repair: HP repair allows you to gradually restore the HP of allied ships. * Shield Repair: This ability allows you to send new shield energy to a selected allied ship. Also Repairs your own shield while repairing an allied ship. * Repair Pod: This ability makes the Hammerclaw ship drop a repair pod to gradually repair all allied ships in the vicinity. This ship cannot be bought with Uridium. It can be exclusively crafted in the Assembly. Crafting Recipe: * 450 Indoctrine Oil * 20 Hybrid Processor * 15 Micro Transistors * 30 Nano Condenser Although, it can also be earned as a reward on a '''Bonus Reward Day on Weekdays (Galaxy Gates)' '''Designs' To see all its designs, go here. Things to Note about the Hammerclaw * The Hammerclaw is very similar to that of the Aegis * All the abilities on this ship also work on itself along with any allies targeted * Please note group members are not healed if they are not selected upon ability activation * This ship can destroy aliens alone pretty much all day long * Cooldown boosters improves cooldown of its abilities, making it use its abilities more quickly and better improves survival on the battlefield. * This ship is recommended to be used on an outfit to Repair your allied outfit member's Shield and HP. * You cannot use your Shield or HP Repair on allied company players without them being on an outfit with you. * The Hammerclaw is known to be the toughest ship available in the game with its ability to repair its HP, and Shields alone and 3rd on having the highest amount of HP on every other ship available in the game. * It is not meant as a PVP ship, but in the hands of a great pilot, this can be devastating as this ship can play defensively, slowly chipping away enemy ship's defenses while it overpowers their offensive capabilities with its sheer power of repair abilities. * Hammerclaw's abilities are much more effective with better shield repair, HP repair at a faster rate than a normal Aegis Elite. Known Combat Counters to the Hammerclaw * The Diminisher Has the ability to weaken its enemy's shields, making Shield Repair ability relatively useless early on. * The Star formation is effective to avoid focus fire from an enemy piloting a Hammerclaw with its 5% evasion and improved rocket damage, and Drill formation can improve laser damage giving you chance to hinder its repair capabilities to itself or its allies. * The Moth formation is ineffective against a Hammerclaw with its HP Repair and Repair Pod abilities that repairs its HP, it is best to use SAB-50 ammo and deter the Hammerclaw of its shields to fully damage its HP even while it Repairs its HP using its abilities. * The Ring formation is not a recommended drone formation to fight a Hammerclaw with, since it will overpower you with its Repair capabilities long before you can breach its defenses with the negative effect of the formation on your laser damage. * This ship is dependable to tank a Clan Battle Station because of its Abilities and its boasting HP. * The Cyborg can overwhelm a Hammerclaw's ability to repair using its Singularity II ability which can inflict the damage directly on the ship's HP, making the repair abilities useless, an EMP would be best to counter this effect. Comparison with the Mimesis and Cyborg Summary The Hammerclaw is much better than both these ships in terms of aiding itself and any allies with slight overtime healing in terms of shields and HP. However, the damage it does is relatively low compared to the other ships because it only has 12 Laser slots, but it is compensated by its sheer power to regenerate and repair loss Shields and HP, it is best used by players who works in teams. Cyborg The Cyborg is better at fighting against other players due to the bonus damage you receive but is far less survivable in comparison to the Hammerclaw. The Cyborg's advantage is its Singularity II ability which can hinder the Hammerclaw's HP Repair and Repair pod effects because of its damage source is directly inflicted onto the Ship's HP. Mimesis BEFORE PATCH: The Mimesis is a very SAB reliant ship that is used mostly for attacking clan battle stations or big groups of enemy space pilots that do not have a way to stop it so it is really just a completely different play style than the Hammerclaw entirely. AFTER PATCH: The Mimesis is nerfed now and is not a very good ship. Changelog * Speed was changed from 290 to 310 * Rocket launcher slots changed from 2 to 1 * HP bonus changed from 20% to 25% * Repair pod- ** Duration was changed from 15 to 10 ** Healing was changed from 25,000 to 17,500 * Shield repair- ** Duration from 4 to 3 ** Healing from 20,000(own) to 40,000(own) and 32,000(target) to 60,000(target) Trivia * The patch matched exactly what was theorised to happen. * The passive increase on the Hammerclaw was increased while all durations decreased. * The Hammerclaw was released with the Cyborg and Mimesis. * You can only obtain the Hammerclaw through the Assembly.